


Royal Blood

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lightning bolt brow; to be marked by a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Blood

Marked with a lighting bolt upon his brow, no wizard or witch remembered what it meant...that they made a grave mistake, giving up the babe born in their midst: putting him upon a doorstep, abandoned, even after Zeus had made his boldest claim upon a son of his in recent memory. Zeus is of a proud and royal line, and no son of his had ever been but treated as a king.

Harry, son of Zeus, was marked with a lightning bolt upon his brow. He had the wildly untamed hair of his father, and his mother's wicked green eyes. And none dared claim that his mother was other then Hera herself, Queen of the Heavens. Though Harry himself knew in his heart of hearts, a secret he dared not speak, that it was otherwise, raised up on the heights of Olympus, he could scarce claim that he was divine anything, though the blood of Zeus ran though him, it ran tainted, it ran red.


End file.
